


Day 10

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day Ten, Doggy Style, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, It Gets Worse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: Talk about power fantasies. Talk about unleashing a beast who she never acknowledged its existence in the first place (alright, maybe she does – and did – but then it's too late to care).





	Day 10

DAY 10: DOGGY STYLE

.

Talk about power fantasies. Talk about unleashing a beast who she never acknowledged its existence in the first place (alright, maybe she does – and did – but then it's too late to care). Emily knows there's just something about the way Hotch enjoys  _more-than-he-should_  whenever he gets a chance to rub bare back after a tough day.

She just never anticipated that reaction. How could she since he's been quite the gentleman from day one? It's almost ridiculous the aggravated gasp she allows that precise moment his palms lead her to the couch out of all places. But it's his house, so she follows him suit, too lost in the feel of his boner against her – still – clad rear to bother.

And a beat later, her hands and knees are on the comfy surface, his teeth nibbling her shoulder blades, whispering against her flesh what he's about to do to her, what she's going to feel. It takes everything inside her not to turn around. The younger agent does look over her shoulder, though, regretting immediately as a hot wave of arousal licks her whole with that  _damn_  glimpse.

He doesn't even have the decency to discard her underwear because, before she can even register, her boss – yeah, it does sound awkward - is thrusting into her slick heat with an erratic shove of his hips against her ass.

It takes a minute for her to realize he's tripping the edge so much quicker than usual. And it takes much longer – it takes him yanking her head backwards, bruising her hips – to realize just how much of kinky shit Aaron Hotchner is.


End file.
